


意外假期（ABO）

by IceCactus_412



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCactus_412/pseuds/IceCactus_412
Relationships: 白宇x朱一龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	意外假期（ABO）

四月中旬的B市逐渐回暖，倒春寒匆匆地来，匆匆地走，一树梨花还没来得及冻蔫就又明媚起来。

系里的女生朋友圈发了好多漂亮的山桃迎春之类的，还说综合楼后面花园里的樱花也都开了，约着好姐妹穿上新买的春装去拍照呢。白宇不太在意花花草草，也不喜欢那些香味，他倒是挺烦这满天的杨树毛毛，学校不知道怎么想的，为什么要把杨树栽到篮球场附近，这不，迷眼睛了。

大二本就没有大一课那么多了，今天周五，上午刚做完课堂汇报，下午没有课，他就叫上几个哥们来球场好好过把瘾。他大一综合绩点排系里第一，长得又帅，参加活动也不少，学校里好多人认识他。场边不一会儿就攒了一小撮女生，脑袋随着篮球转来转去，其实是在看控球的那个帅哥。

帅哥跳起来投了一个精准的三分，耍的是基本满分的帅，一落地，眼睛里就飘进了个杨树毛毛，迷了眼睛不说，还十分狼狈地打了个喷嚏。

球场外传来不小的躁动声，白宇心想，不至于吧，帅哥还不能有点失误了吗？帅哥迷眼睛打喷嚏就不帅了吗？肤浅！

他这边失去战斗力，几个哥们也没到那么没良心的程度，抱着球围过来关心他。白宇用力眨眨眼睛，说，“你们打，我先歇会儿。”就坐在场边的长椅上继续和那个顽强的杨树毛战斗。

揉了半天也不知道揉出来没，只觉得模糊的视线里走过来一个人，穿着西装打着领带，虽然没看清是谁，但白宇总算知道那群女生刚刚在叫什么了。大学校园里老师着装没有硬性要求，谁也不会天天穿成这样，再加上这人本就身材高挑，贴身裁剪的西裤挡不住细直的长腿，想忽视都难。

白宇还纳闷谁抢了自己风头呢，这人就在自己面前停下了。他又闻到那份无论如何都忘不掉的独特香气，这才反应过来是他日思夜想了大半年的朱一龙。

朱一龙递过来一瓶开了盖的水，“眼睛能睁开吗，冲冲吧。”

白宇眯着一只眼睛抬头看了他一眼，极不情愿地接过水，先冲干净脏手，又捧了两把水洗干净了眼睛。不知是不是才受了刺激的缘故，白宇胳膊肘撑着膝盖再次抬头望向朱一龙的时候，眼睛红得有些过分。

考虑到旁边人太多，朱一龙抬起的手到底没有落到白宇那一头乱毛上。他的手垂到身侧，贴着衣摆攥了起来。

“小白……”

白宇盯着他半晌没说话。朱一龙对上那双红红的眼睛，心又软下来，“小白，我不是故意……”

“诶！宇哥！这位帅哥是谁啊，不给介绍介绍吗？我看你那群小迷妹都快移情别恋了！”说这话的是白宇室友，被几个人派来打头阵。他们也早就看到朱一龙了，怕是什么老师，没敢贸然上前，但看白宇这态度又不像，这才过来凑热闹。

白宇依旧冷着脸没吭声，倒是朱一龙得体地微笑着跟他们打了招呼，“你们是小宇的同学吧，我……是他表哥，来接他回家的。打扰到你们打球了吗？”

“没有没有，哪儿能呢！”白宇室友也客气道，又伸拳头捶了下白宇肩膀，“你怎么没跟我们说过有个这么帅的表哥啊！”见白宇没接话，另一个同学解围道，“这不才有机会嘛，表哥喜欢打球吗，要么跟我们来两局？”

这个年纪的男生就喜欢成为焦点，即便女同学们不是因为自己留下，被围观的感觉也挺不错的。他们几个人吵吵闹闹地把白宇和朱一龙拉上了场，一口一个表哥叫得亲切，只不过除了朱一龙没人发现白宇的脸越来越黑。

朱一龙穿的还是皮鞋，本来不想跟这些小年轻凑这个热闹。可架不住男孩们太热情，实在推脱不过，才脱了西装外套，挽起衬衫袖口，把领带松一松跟了上去。这动作又是引起场外不小的尖叫声，平时校园系阳光帅哥看多了，看看这种精英系禁欲帅哥，更能满足满足谈不到恋爱的少女心。

白宇的心思没放在球上，朱一龙便独自成为了焦点。带球过人上篮得分，动作利落漂亮一气呵成，男生们一是没料到这位表哥技术居然这么好，二是他那一身衣服也太不染凡尘了点，不太好意思用全是土的手给人蹭脏了。

一场球下来，白宇几个同学对朱一龙已经自来熟了，不免闲聊起来，“表哥今年多大啊，看着也像刚毕业没两年的样子，怎么混……不是，发展这么好呢？”说着还瞄了一眼场边那辆白色的玛莎拉蒂。

朱一龙看了眼在一边喝水的白宇，正想开口，只见白宇咕咚咕咚干了一瓶水，把空瓶往垃圾桶一扔，几步过来。

“先走了啊。”白宇冷冷地扔下这么一句，就一手拿起长椅上搭的西装外套，一手抓着他的胳膊肘，拽着朱一龙往车那边走。

白宇的同学一脸懵，“他怎么了，今天火气这么大？”室友也不清楚，“昨晚熬夜熬的吧……走咱再来一局，他们不回家吗，不管了。”

场外围的女同学本来看到他们系里帅哥拉着个帅哥过来，都小声叫个不停，结果人离得近了，看到白宇的表情，又突然都不敢出大气了。

“诶诶，小朱！你怎么跑这儿来了，我还找你呢！”白宇他们院长突然拨开人群挤过来，这人课下特别亲民，看见这么多学生忍不住调侃几句，“多大人了还看见帅哥就走不动道呢，都别在这围着了，下个月请你们这位学长来演讲，到时候去礼堂可一个都别跑。”

被院长挤开的白宇闻言望过来，朱一龙开了车锁，朝他抱歉地笑笑，又和院长聊上刚刚的工作。白宇看自己一时半会儿也插不上话了，郁闷地拉开副驾驶的门坐了进去。

等到白宇用储物格里的湿巾里里外外擦了三遍手之后，朱一龙才好不容易从昔日恩师那解脱出来，在众人的目光里发动那辆玛莎拉蒂开走了。

车子够拉风，但朱一龙开得很慢，非常平稳地往宿舍区行驶。白宇靠在座椅上，眼神复杂地看着朱一龙，“学长？”

“嗯，我也是今天过来找院长谈事情，看到墙上的年级合照才知道你在这。”朱一龙一眼就看到了人群中的白宇，院长还跟他说这孩子课上表现就好，成绩还是第一，出色的很。他本来想给白宇打个电话叫他出来，没想到恰巧就在篮球场看见他了，他的小少年，那么耀眼……如果不是白宇突然被杨树毛缠上，他还想在车上多看一会儿的。

白宇想想自己确实没和朱一龙讨论过学校的问题，但心里还是不爽，好像什么事都是从别人口中知道的，少了自己那份特殊的关照一样。可是他居然跟他龙哥一个学校诶，还挺……开心，好像自己一直以来的追逐，突然就看见希望了似的。而且朱一龙来之前怎么也不打声招呼，早知道刚才多耍耍帅了。

他内心在天人交战，朱一龙以为他还没原谅自己，“小白，还生气呢？”

白宇捏着两张黑乎乎的湿巾，扭头望向窗外，闷闷地说，“没有。”

“我……我之前是公司临时有事，去欧洲那边盯项目盯了半年，一结束就立刻回来了嘛。”朱一龙的声音里带了些讨好和年长者隐隐的撒娇，但白宇总觉得他这是在哄没吃到糖的小孩，还是不太高兴，嘴硬道，“我没那么幼稚，表、哥。”他故意把后两个字咬得重重的，好像是在怨朱一龙刚刚和同学们熟得太快，虽然他不能否认他龙哥穿西装打篮球真的太帅了。

球场离宿舍区不远，几句话的功夫已经到了。朱一龙在宿舍楼下面停了车，“好啦，还不是因为那都是你的同学嘛。”他轻轻笑了一声，“我知道你怨我把旅行的事一拖再拖……周末有课吗，带你出去玩好不好？”

白宇刚因为他前半句话心里一软，又转而怔住，终于看向朱一龙，“这周末？”

桃花眼弯得温柔，“嗯，我陪你上楼收拾行李？”

“啊……不、不用……”白宇还有点没反应过来，朱一龙的假期从来都是少得可怜，突然分给他一个完整的周末他一时间还真不敢相信。

朱一龙想了想，“不带行李也没关系，我那边有几套衣服，其他的过去买也可以……你说呢？”

白宇脑子有点热，“嗯，嗯，听哥的就好。”

直到车子开上绕城高速，白宇才有那么点真实感。他知道朱一龙之前是去欧洲出差了，他也可以理解，但就算是接近项目收尾，也不能直接失联一个月啊……

不过大忙人都亲自登门了，白宇总算渐渐消了气，这才注意到朱一龙新换的车子。他原来开的还是个低调奢华有内涵的辉腾，怎么一转眼突然换成了个这么骚包的呢。瞄了一眼认真开车的朱一龙，他还是没忍住开口，“龙哥，什么时候换的车啊？”

“哦，这个是前阵子去意大利和客户签合同，就顺便订了一台。”朱一龙没好意思说，是那天晚上结束了阶段工作，在酒店停车场看到一对年轻的情侣，正坐在一辆玛莎拉蒂里面接吻，突然就很想念白宇。

他比白宇大了一轮还多一点，最喜欢的就是白宇身上的阳光劲儿，每次见他都会不自觉地更轻松些，不用被成年人的那些规则控制。他想了想自己以前开的车，成熟稳重是不假，但总少了些什么，于是第二天一个冲动就跑去店里订了一台直接发回国内。

自己读书时候没来得及年少轻狂一把，和白宇在一起的时候，就不想再考虑太多。

车里飘着清甜的香气，那是朱一龙身上特有的味道。白宇的神经越来越松，昨晚熬夜的困倦上来了，他却一点都不想睡。这会儿他的信息素也有点被勾出来了，不像朱一龙那样淡淡地萦绕着，而是肆意张扬不知收敛的，熏得朱一龙皱了皱眉。

白宇又看到他袖子上面自己的一个黑手印，应该是打完球拉他那下蹭上去的，配上朱一龙此刻凝重的表情有些滑稽。少年心事藏不住，他终于笑了，“哥，这样你会有反应吗？”

看他笑了，朱一龙也放下心来，笑骂道，“别闹，高速上呢。”却到底也没舍得给窗户开个缝，就这样一直开到了城郊的一个山庄里。

“去年十一想带你来的也是这儿，周围有不少玩的，待会儿吃了饭可以出去转转。”朱一龙把车停在一栋小楼外面，穿过前厅领了一把钥匙，带着白宇往后面的别墅区走。

度假区禁止车辆进入，所以绿化格外的好，四面青山环绕，空气清爽潮湿，白宇突然有种朱一龙带他私奔的感觉。他打量够了周边环境，快走几步搭上朱一龙的肩，“龙哥挺会挑啊，这个约会的地方我喜欢。”

他一句话朱一龙就耳尖发烫，“这儿是我一个朋友家开的，就是带你来玩玩……”

白宇看他哥害羞的样子，心里像小猫拿爪垫扑上来似的，“约会就约会嘛，有什么不好意思说的。”口头调戏还觉得不够，勾着朱一龙脖子在他微红的脸颊上嘬了一口，“约会的人我更喜欢。”

朱一龙禁不住他逗，“哎，小白……等进了屋你再……”

“我再怎么样？”白宇琢磨着朱一龙这话，好像是对什么的默许，脚步都快起来，拖着朱一龙急匆匆地走。他想到半年前去朱一龙家里，没控制好自己的信息素，意外引得人发了情，还咬了人一口。后来他又咨询了医生，虽然现在分化的人少之又少，但他确定是分化成alpha了。爱上一个哥哥，和爱上一个omega哥哥的感觉，有些微妙的不同，想到这里，白宇心里热热的。

朱一龙看他急切的样子，忍俊不禁地拉住他，“好了好了，到了，就是这间。”

房子不大，但布局格外温馨，不像酒店公寓，倒像是家里，上了二楼还能在阳台上看见一条小河从林子里蜿蜒流过。现在正好是午后阳光最浓的时间，朱一龙双手搭在栏杆上闭着眼睛，难得可以全身心地松弛开，以至于混进来种特殊的阳光味道他一时都没有察觉。

白宇从身后抱住他的omega哥哥，脸埋进朱一龙的肩颈处深吸了一口气，“哥哥真好闻。”

临时标记早就没了，但朱一龙被白宇的信息素包裹住的那一刻，还是心跳快了几拍。他笑着抬起手揉了揉白宇的头发，“休息休息出去吃饭了，乖。”

“哥哥，我不想吃饭。”白宇下巴抵在朱一龙肩膀上，抻长了音说。每次他这样，朱一龙就拿他没什么办法，“那冰箱里有水果，你自己去拿。”

白宇偏头轻咬了一下朱一龙的侧颈，“我也不想吃水果。”

朱一龙下意识地往后缩，又被人捧住了脸，转过来正对着这个得寸进尺的弟弟。他眼皮乱眨，脸已经红得不像话了，“那、那你想吃什么？”

白宇双手拖住朱一龙的脸，手指还不老实地勾了勾他滚烫的耳垂，“哥明知故问嘛。”

太阳又往西落了点，风却好像还是温热的，吹得人越来越燥。少年的目光炽热又直接，朱一龙躲不掉，只好微微抬眼迎了上去，声音又软又怯，“小白，你干嘛呀……”

那欲语还休的桃花眼给白宇看的一愣，一股火顺着小腹就烧下去了，他的手从朱一龙的后背一直抚摸到腰臀，一路轻轻揉捏着，把人都揉软在怀里了。朱一龙浑身好像失了力气一样，双臂攀着他的肩膀才没倒下去，额头也抵着他微微汗湿的刘海。

“哥哥，我们再来一次好不好？”他搂着人边往房间里走边说，还咬着朱一龙的耳朵，气息全喷了上去，他断定朱一龙不会拒绝自己。

朱一龙有点懵，“嗯？什么再来一次？”

白宇像只黏人的大狗狗，执着地舔咬着朱一龙的耳垂，“就是上次在你家……”他的手摸上了朱一龙的后颈，“让我再咬一下吧，哥哥……”

“嗯……”后颈那里是最敏感的地方，朱一龙被他撩得情不自禁哼了一声，然后又害羞地轻轻推着白宇，“你、你别这样，上次是……是我正巧没有抑制剂了，而且又……”

“那你现在有抑制剂吗？”白宇停下来，盯着朱一龙问。

朱一龙脸红到了脖子根，都快要烧起来，他来之前怎么想到白宇刚一进门就开始发情，只好硬着头皮说，“没、没有……”

白宇把朱一龙又往怀里紧了紧，“那哥是不是身体又不舒服了，我来帮哥吧。”

朱一龙失笑，到底是孩子心性，做“坏事”还非要找个借口，他弯了弯眼睛，算是答应了。

得到他的同意，白宇的心怦怦狂跳，脚步一转，抱着朱一龙转了一圈，把人扑倒在床上。他的手正好落在朱一龙脸侧，于是把手指绕进人的发间十分爱惜地揉了几把，吻也铺天盖地落了下来，“哥哥，我真的好喜欢你啊……”

两人紧紧相贴的身体像是要蹭出火花一样，白宇下身那个硬邦邦的东西存在感很强地抵着朱一龙的腿根。少年的热切直白而猛烈，朱一龙有些招架不住，只能仰头喘息，任由白宇近乎疯狂地从脖子啃咬到锁骨，急切地扯开衬衫扣子，在保养得当的白嫩皮肤上留下一连串红痕。

“小白，你等一下……”朱一龙被他猛烈的攻势压得喘不过气，想推他却又摸着他的手臂使不上力气。

白宇捏住年长omega细白的手腕，按到头顶，“不等了，哥哥，我已经等你半年了，我不等了……哥哥，给我吧……”

年轻alpha的信息素终于再也忍不住地在不算大的房间里炸裂开，充斥到每一个角落，让朱一龙再没有力气反抗，于是干脆躺着，纵容白宇的所有动作。

两人很快就坦诚相见了，十九岁的男孩手臂和腰腹都劲瘦有力，健康的肤色衬出朱一龙白得发光，皮肤下面还透着甜甜的粉色。白宇浑身的血液都燃烧起来，恨不得每一处都刻上一个牙印，却又舍不得下重口，最终只是从胸口一直吸允舔舐到小腹。朱一龙身下那处已经颤抖着站起来了，顶端湿润，白宇轻吻了一下那里，然后抬起了他两条长腿，分开压向两边。

朱一龙面色绯红，眼神四处飘闪，就是不敢望向白宇，偏偏这人又盯着那流水的小穴一直看。感受到白宇的目光，那不争气的小穴又是泛出一股潮热，窘迫地收缩了两下。

“哥哥好可爱。”白宇用手指拨弄了一下粉红的褶皱，说罢又凑上去吸了吸，是清甜的花草混着淡淡的奶味，让白宇想起温暖浓郁的抹茶奶。朱一龙羞得想并上腿，却意外地夹住了白宇的脑袋，又连忙松开，“小白，不要舔……那里脏。”

他越羞白宇越想逗他，故意嘬了一声，然后又撑着身体够到他微张的唇，带着甜香味儿闯了进去，“哥哥不脏，哥哥最甜了”。

朱一龙眼睛蒙着一层水雾，还没来得及反驳，白宇就把硬热难耐的下身顶了进去，他的声音又化作软腻的水淌成一片。

或许真的是想念太久也忍耐太久，白宇仗着朱一龙身体足够温软湿热，并未多作停顿就大力冲撞起来。朱一龙的意识都开始飘散，只有相连的那里触感分外清晰，娇嫩的花被年轻的一团火烧到淋漓旖旎，后又殷红绽放。

初次开荤的小狼狗似乎有用不完的体力，抱着朱一龙从床上挪到窗边，把人压在玻璃上捏着下巴咬上了后颈那处，两种匹配度极高的信息素在屋子里环绕融合，赶在傍晚之前散出浓浓的缱绻热度。最后他仗着偏爱，趁两人一起去浴室清洗从后面搂住娇软的omega哥哥又吃了一顿。

从浴室胡闹完出来的时候，太阳已经完全落山了，山林间的小屋里还弥留着阳光与花草的清甜香气。朱一龙累倒在床上，在白宇怀里蹭了蹭，找到一个舒服的角度闭上了眼睛。

临进入梦乡之前，他决定给白宇找一份实习。年轻人嘛，总有些过于旺盛的精力等待消耗，多锻炼锻炼肯定是没有坏处的。

END


End file.
